fiction_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Stewie Griffin vs. Frieza
Pre-fight Stewie: We better get this thing right this time, Brian! Brian Griffin: Is this REALLY a good idea? Stewie: Trust me, There's nobody more homosexua- I mean smarter than me. Stewie activates his Multiversal Remote, entering the Dragon Ball universe. Specifically around the time Frieza attacks. Frieza: MORE MONKEYS?! Stewie: See Brian? I knew it would work. Brian: No, It didn't work actually, This is the Dragon Ball universe, We need to find Bertram or a hero before Bertram can destroy this universe. Stewie: Great fucking job Brian, You just told everyone at home our god damn plans. Brian: Chill, Stewie. Stewie: Either way, Frieza probably heard you too. Frieza: Ah, I see, These monkeys... Err monkey and dog, Want to save Goku and the others! Stewie: God fucking damn it Brian, Why does this have to be happening like this? This guy clearly wants to attack us. DAMN YOU BRIAN! DAMN YOU! Brian: I'll go find some popcorn and watch you die, Stewie. Stewie: DAMN YOU BRIAN! DAMN. YOU. Frieza: Prepare for your death! >:D Fight! Frieza fires a Death Beam at Stewie, To which Stewie creates a clone of himself named "Bitch-Stewie" and uses Bitch-Stewie to block the Death Beam. Frieza: WHAT THE HECK?! Stewie: I may be just a fucking baby, But i'm fucking advanced for my age, Frieza. Stewie gets out a time machine, and goes back to before this fight happens. Stewie: Crisis averted.. Past Stewie: Well Well Well, Who are you? ARE YOU BERTRAM?! Stewie: No, You're me from the past, Which this period in time is your present, I'm you from the future. Past Stewie: Oh, Well... In that case, Could you help find Bertram? Stewie: Kinda in the middle of something.. Past Stewie: Let me guess, You picked a fight with Frieza and used your time machine to travel here? Stewie: HOW'D YOU KNOW?! Past Stewie: Remember, I'm you from the past. Stewie: Well, Try not to pick a fight with your Frieza. Past Stewie: Ugh, Fine. Stewie travels back to when the fight is happening. Frieza: OOH, ANOTHER MONKEY?! Stewie: You may not remember me, But I fixed the past and made it so that you and me don't fight. Frieza: THEN DIE!!!! Frieza shoots a Death Ball at Stewie, Which he creates Bitch-Stewie and blocks it with Bitch-Stewie's body. Frieza: WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?! Stewie: I just do. Now... BRIAN, GET YOUR STUPID ASS OVER HERE! Brian: What is it, Stewie? Stewie: Can we use any of my devices? Brian: Your Stealth Bomber Jets. Stewie: For a bitch you may be smart. Brian: I'll take that as a compliment... Stewie: It wasn't one. Stewie uses his Stealth Bomber Jets, and bombs Frieza multiple times. Frieza: WHAT. THE. HELL. MONKEY!? Stewie: Look maggot, I inadvertently caused the creation of the Universe, It's best to not fuck with me. Or you can, I'm the most homosexual thing here. Frieza: Eww... WHATEVER! I'll just end your stupid butt! Frieza becomes Golden Frieza. Stewie: DAMN YOU BRIAN! DAMN YOU! Golden Frieza: So, You've realized your place.. About time. Stewie: Oh really? Stewie blasts Golden Frieza with a laser gun disguised as a sandwich. Stewie: DIE! DIE FAGGOT! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Frieza: Oh shit. Frieza's stamina became way too low, And he got K.O.ed by Stewie using another Stealth Bomber Jet. K.O! End-fight Scene Stewie: We better fucking do better this time, Brian! Brian: Hopefully... Stewie: We don't need to end up with this BULLSHIT happening again! Stewie uses the Multiversal Remote again, Transporting himself and Brian to the universe Family Guy takes place in. Brian: Home sweet home.. Bertram: SURPRISE FUCKERS! Stewie: Oh boy, Here we fucking go again. Category:Fight